


I'm Your Alpha Now

by HyperSonic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonic/pseuds/HyperSonic
Summary: Stiles goes to a club with his best buddy and alpha Scott, but leaves with a new alpha.





	I'm Your Alpha Now

The base is pounding in his head as he sways with the beat. The feel of heat swallows him, from all of the bodies grinding and dancing around him. Not that he cared about the heat, the high he was running from adrenaline was enough for him to just let go, relax. So that's what he was doing, swirling his hips to the rhythm. Feeling the pressure of a warm body against his back.

He didn’t know who it was, nor did he care. The only thing he knew was that the body was very warm and he was sure he could feel 5 sharp pinpricks just against his hip. Were? Or just someone with very sharp nails. He didn’t care either way, too caught up in the moment. He registered the feel of hardness pressed against the crevice of his ass, the man behind him pulling him back, pressing himself harder against his ass.

"Wanna get out of here baby?" purrs the other man. Freezing slightly, he shakes his head pulling away, calling over his shoulder. "Nah man, I need drinks." Stiles approaches the bar not glancing back to see if the man was following him. Looking for a gap to squeeze into and order a drink, his eyes fall upon his best friend. "SCOTTY!" The pale boy screamed. The werewolf in question visibly winced at the loudness of his brothers voice. Turning Scott takes in the sweaty image in front of him.

Inhaling he smells the scent of another were plastered all over Stiles, his eyes flash. He knows he doesn't own Stiles, but he's pack and another werewolf could mean trouble. Noticing Stiles' face though he calms at the blinding smile upon his face. Scott summons the barman and orders around while Stiles rambles on about the guy he was just grinding down on. "… he felt big, maybe I should go find him. I'm sure he could fi."

"Okaaayy, that’s enough TMI dude, TMI!" Scott whines. Stiles laughs throwing his head back at his friends complaining. He had heard enough about Scotty's sexual escapades in the past, so he calls it payback. He picks up his drink sipping slowly, when he feels a had grab his waist. Turning he finds a topless man, a little shorter than himself. With soft brown hair, his abs were defined and… very lickable.

But truthfully this guy looked the literal 'nightmare dressed like a day dream'. He looked like trouble, Stiles was not in the mood for trouble, he just wanted some easy fun. And as hot as this guy was and betting he would be fun, he knew he just wasn’t worth it. "Hey you wanna get out of here yet?" YET? Had this guy asked be.. Then it hit him the guy he was grinding on. SHIT, the were, fuck. Is he even going to let me say no?

"I don't even know your name" is all Stiles can think of to say. The guy in question smirks, "Theo, Theo Raken." "Ah well, Theo. I'm still not wanting to leave yet, so maybe later, maybe not." Stiles states hoping it will work. "Well, well aren't you a little cock tease. Well maybe we could dance a bit more?" Theo smirks. "Or you could go bother someone else, while I dance with other people." Stiles smirks back.

This angers the were in front of him. "I wouldn’t wolf out, you see my Alpha will beat your ass. That is after I do. But you know maybe later I'll change my mind and come find you. For now, goodbye Theo Raken!" As Stiles said that he brushed himself against the were and then turned his back resuming his place next to Scott, while smirking. He downed the rest of his drink, beginning small conversation with Scott again.

After about five minutes he goes to summon the barman to order another drinks, when one is placed in front of him. Looking up in confusion, "that gentleman over there" was all the guy said before heading to another customer. Stiles follows the direction, his eyes falling on a face he's only dreamt of existing. He makes eye contact with the man and the Greek God (as Stiles thought) lifted his own glass towards Stiles with a smirk on his face.

HOT DAYUMM! Shit this must be a joke. "Scotty, help. This amazingly, hot, lickable, man I want to worship for the rest of my existence, just bought me a drink. What do I do, should I buy him a drink, give him a blow job in the bathroom. What if it's all some cruel joke. Maybe I should run and hide. Yeah. I think I'm going to run and hide." Stiles rambles as he begins to panics. "Please don't run and hide, although I would love the chase" comes a deep voice from behind him.

Freezing, he slowly forces himself to turn round. His eyes, scanning up from the floor to trail up some very long, muscled legs in impeccably tight jeans. And holy shit that bulge. This guy must be huuuge. Stiles likey. He trails his eyes up further, his gaze falling upon a tight black henley that cupped his abs perfectly. Even further up to his face and Stiles is sure his breath catches in his throat. This man is the most god like person Stiles has ever seen.

He is beautiful, he needs this man. "Wow." Stiles breathes out. The man in front of him chuckles, "Wow yourself." "Oh god, I have to be dreaming," Stiles says eyes glancing up and down the fine body in front of him. "Derek's fine, and no dream." the gu-Derek smirks. Stiles laughs. Like full laughs body laughs, head tilting back exposing his throat. He doesn’t even know why, it wasn’t that funny. He puts it down to nerves.

Once he lifts his head back up, he finds the older man looking at him more intensely, almost hungrily. "Stiles" he forces out. God this guy is too perfect. I have to be dreaming. Derek laughs "You're pretty perfect to baby." Realising he must have said that out loud, he looks at the floor blushing deeply. "So would you like to dance, or I don’t know get out of here? Or would you alpha have a problem with that?"

Confusion shows on Stiles' face as he wonders how Derek knew he had an alpha, he tilts his head as though asking the question silently. Derek's eyes then change becoming a vibrant crimson colour, so Alpha… hot. Stiles looks at Scott a pleading look in his eyes, all his best friend does is shrug. "I assume not given how he let another alpha get so close to me." At this the man pulls Stiles closer and nuzzles at his neck. "Tonight baby, I'm going to be your only alpha, got that?"

Stiles whimpers the authority sending a jolt straight to his groin. He feels a sharp warning bite on his neck, followed by a snarl. "Yes… alpha," he hears the man against him purr (ACTUALLY FUCKING PURR). "Good boy" at this he feels his cock go from semi- to rock within seconds. He feels th- no his alpha smirk against his neck. "You like that baby?" he feels the older man trail his tounge along his neck as though trying to taste him. Heck he probably is, Alpha remember Stiles. "yes alpha." He hears Derek tut against his neck. "Try again baby boy," his cock throbs at the name as he catches on. "Yes daddy." The alpha smirks against his neck and Stiles feels himself being dragged through the club. He feels a hand catch his wrist and follows the arm until he finds Theo's angry face. "I thought you were going to dance with me, not go home with someone else after being such a cock tease."

The 21-year old hears a growl form his other side. "Derek, calm down I'm going home with you." Surprisingly the alpha seems to visibly calm, although his grip on Stiles tightens slightly. "Stupid slut, I will have you one day." Theo growls before disappearing into the crowd. Derek looks livid again. Stiles takes the lead this time pulling the alpha with him until they're outside the club where he pauses.

"Daddy, please don’t be mad." Stiles pleads trying to rekindle the moment. "Daddy isn't mad at you baby. No daddy is angry at that asshole that thinks he's going to have you. You're mine aren't you baby boy?" Derek pleads caging Stiles against the wall slightly. The neediness and possessiveness made the young man's heart pound in his chest. "Only yours daddy, only ever yours." This earns him a possessive growl. "We need to get to a bed NOW before daddy fucks you right here."

"No daddy, a bed please." Stiles wanted his first time with Derek to last, this man was too perfect for just a quick fuck. Derek kissed his hungrily after pulling him along a few paces. Stiles was backed up against a black Camaro. He really hoped it was Derek's car. The kiss was so consuming and overwhelming that he felt his knees begin to buckle. "I've got you baby boy, daddy will take care of you. Shall we go to my place?" Unable to answer he whimpers and nods.

He is manhandled into the black Camaro, the alpha buckles his belt. The drive to Derek's place is short and filled with intense stares and lustful touches. Then the alpha is dragging him towards what seems to be an apartment block, in the elevator he finds himself thrust against the wall and Derek's mouth on his. Derek's hands trail his body, cupping his ass, causing Stiles to gasp and lift his legs slightly. He uses this opportunity to stick his tounge in the humans mouth and hike him up so Stiles has to wrap his legs around Derek's hips.

They get through the door of the apartment without even breaking the kiss. "Bed now" Stiles gasps. Derek stops and smacks the younger man harshly on his ass, which caused Stiles' painful erection to jerk. "Do you tell daddy what to do?" The alpha asked the authority causing Stiles to whimper slightly as his cock throbbed leaking more precum. "No daddy, I'm sorry" he pleads, at this rate he was going to come in this pants.

"Will you be daddy's good boy now?" To this the human nods eagerly. "Anything for you daddy." The alpha picks the human up and carries him further into the apartment, only to drop him on a bed a few minutes later. "Strip daddy then, baby boy" Derek commands another moan being pulled from Stiles. The younger man gets to his feet and makes quick work of the older man's top.

Lingering his touches over his alphas abs, he glances further down his eyes falling on the older man's crotch. His mouth salivating at the sheer size of the bulge present there. He drops to his knees, undoing the button and then the zipper with his teeth. Pulling back just far enough so he can begin to slide Derek's jeans down slowly, as though not wanting to rush the unveiling of his prize.

Upon peeling the jeans he finds his daddy has gone commando, he bites his lip slightly to silence his moan receiving a warning growl as he does. "Baby boy, I want to hear every single noise you make. So no more of that or I'll have to punish you" Derek smirks as the younger boy shudders and nods. "Baby what do you want?" Stiles thought, he wanted Derek to ravish him, ruin him for anyone else, claim and mark him. But he also wanted to get his lips around the large beautiful cock presented to him.

"Can I suck your cock daddy?" He pleaded, he watched as the alpha shuddered remained still waiting for an answer. "Of course you can baby." With that Stiles licked a stripe from the base to tip slowly. Taking the head into his mouth he began to suck at the now steady flow of salty precum that leaked from the heavy cock. Swiping his tounge under the foreskin, moaning at the taste of pure Derek, the manly musk. He felt Derek shudder above him.

"Fuck, your mouth is perfect baby boy." Stiles preened at the compliment his cock throbbing painfully against the tight restraint of his jeans. He pulled off and looked at his daddy with pleading eyes. "Please daddy, it hurts, I need more room," Derek looked shocked for a second until he realised Stiles meant his jeans. "Yes, stirp for me baby boy" at this Stiles stood and peeled off his plaid shirt and removed his tight red henley teasingly off his body. Basking in the lustful desire coming from the alpha.

"Wow, I didn't think you could get any more beautiful baby." Derek whispers. Giving up on slowly stripping he pulls his socks and shoes off, flinging them in a direction and thrusts his jeans and boxers down and off. "And I am mistaken again. My, my. Baby you are the most beautiful person I have ever lain eyes on." Stiles blushed hard. "Thank you daddy, but you are the most beautiful sight I have and ever will see" With that said Derek pulls Stiles in for a passionate kiss.

Stiles pulls away from the kiss, sinks to his knees and looks up through his lashes, "May I, daddy?" Derek nods. Stiles resumes, quicker this time. Swallowing to the root, he thanks the lord for his lack of a gag reflex. His throat contracts around the large member, he moans around it. "Fuck baby. You take my cock so well. Like your throat was made just for me. My perfect baby boy."

Moaning into the heavy cock again he begins to bob his head back and forth, lapping as he goes. He slows at the head running his tounge around the slit and under the foreskin. He repeats this again and again, leaving Derek and panting, mumbling mess. "Fuck baby, I'm going to come." Stiles carries on despite Derek' warning. "So you want daddy's come down your throat?" Stiles nods. Apparently that was all Derek needed to get tipped over the edge as jet after jet emptied into Stiles' mouth sliding down his throat.

After a few moments Stiles lets the half hard cock fall from his mouth. "I am never letting you and that mouth go baby, mine. My perfect mate." Derek says above him while stroking his hair tenderly. "Please daddy I need to…" Stiles pleads still on his knees. "Go ahead baby, touch yourself." Stiles grabs his arousal and begins to pump it erratically while he grips himself harder. His other hand trails down and fondles his balls, massaging them in his big palms. He moans titling his head back, He swirls his hand around the head teasing the slit with his thumb.

"Daddy, please talk… love your voice" Stiles pants as he looks at the alpha, he swallows deeply and halts his movements on his raging member. "Okay baby would you like me to tell you what I'm going to do next?" Stiles nods, still not moving. "Well soon, very soon I'm going to eat you out until you are shaking. Then I'm going to slowly open you up, make you come on my fingers." Stiles whimpers having begun his movements again as Derek began talking.

"Then I'm going to stroke myself until I come all over that beautiful face of yours so we both last longer when I get into that tight little heat. Maybe I'll have my baby ride daddy's big cock or maybe I'll pound you into the mattress. Come in your fucked out little hole, claim you as mine." Stiles moans his actions now rapid chasing his end. "Yes yours daddy, all yours!" Stiles replies before screaming through his release because of the intensity. The scream resembling that of Derek's name.

 


End file.
